In The Pouring Rain One Shot
by JaylorAlways
Summary: I heard the rain drops tap on my roof. I swear you couldn't see a single thing outside, except for a blurred light pulling in to my driveway. Squeaky shoes touched the tile floors. I closed the door, not wanting any unexpected water to flow in. "I told you not to come, you could have been killed." I crossed my arms. "Yes, but how else would I see this beautiful face?" He smirked.


I heard the rain drops tap on my roof. The house lit up like a firework, only for a second though. The loud booms roared the town. My cat paced back and forth. "It's okay." I slid my fingers through her fur and sat next to the window, patiently. I swear you couldn't see a single thing outside, except for a blurred light pulling in to my driveway. Already at the front door, I opened it. Squeaky shoes touched the tile floors. I closed the door, quickly, not wanting any unexpected water to flow in. Boots, jacket, and socks, laid on the floor. "I told you not to come, you could have been killed." I crossed my arms on my chest. "Yes, but how else would I see this beautiful face?" He smirked. "Well, if you were killed you probably would never see me again, so don't take those chances Joseph." I said, while he stood up from the ground, finally kicking off his boot. "But I did." He chuckled with rain still streaming down his cheeks. He tried to pull me in for a hug, but I backed away. "Your all wet." I screeched. I dashed around the house. I slid on my socks once I reached the hardwood in the living room. He clenched on to my waist as I did that. "No!" I screamed, trying to brake threw. He spun me around and inched me closer to him. "I won." He smiled, in victory. "I hate you." I joked. "But I love you." He showed me his button lip, playfully. "Let go Joe!" I giggled. "No can do." Joe teased and smirked. "Fine." I said before I kissed his lips for a second. "There." I said, running my fingers threw his hair to remove the wetness from sticking to his forehead. "You are adorable." I smiled, continuing to play with his hair. "But I thought you hated me...are you bipolar?" He said, scrunching his eyebrows. "Yes, I am." I joked and rolled my eyes. "I love you either way." He chuckled. I placed my hand on his white shirt he was wearing, that you could see through his abs from the water on his shirt. "Your wet and cold." I made a face. "I realized." Joe mumbled. "Look Mister, you don't ever come here in the middle of a storm like this, especially at night." I demanded. "Then don't call me and make me miss you in the middle of a storm." He released his hands from my waist. "I called to see if you were okay, not to come here." I chuckled. "So you don't want me here? Your going to make me drive all the way back in the pouring rain?" He whined. "No, of course I want you here...and you didn't mind coming here in the pouring rain." I said. "yes because I had you to come to, at my house I have nothing compared to my beautiful girlfriend." He said in a husky tone. "Such a charmer." I giggled. "Only for you." He smirked. Meredith started meowing. She always hated the thunder. "Aw Mer." I went to go comfort her, with Joe following right behind me. "Will you watch her while I go get her toy?" I asked. Joe simply nodded and I rushed to find the little toy mouse. It was her favorite, she loved it. Under my bed, the kitchen, I even check the bathroom. I couldn't find it. I entered the living room to see my boyfriend and my cat playing with a little toy mouse. There it was. I stuttered over to them and sat on the love seat couch. "That's her favorite toy." I smiled at the site of them playing. "I noticed." Joe laughed, climbing over and sitting next to me. "I love you." I leaned on to him as we watched my cat. "I love you more." He stroke my hair. "I think I have some extra clothes that might fit you from when my brother stayed, do you want them." I questioned. "Come on." He shifted to stand up. "No, I don't feel like getting up!" I whined as he stood up. He flung me over his shoulder and started walking. "Joe! Put me down! I'll walk!" I said, struggling to try and get down. He ignored my screeches of terror that he might drop me. Luckily he put me down on my bed room floor, on two feet. "Don't do that!" I playfully hit him. "I did it so I could get those clothes you told me about." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to my dresser and searched for the clothes Austin had left at my penthouse. Found them. I pulled them out and handed them to Joe. "Thank you beautiful." Joe chuckled. Suddenly, everything went black. "Joe?" I asked in the silence. "Yeah." He whispered. "I think the power went out..." I started to get worried. I remember the glowing light thing Joe got me at the fair that I displayed on my dresser. I grabbed it and lit it up quickly. I saw Joe's face glow with all different colors. "We should go down stairs and get some lights, or candles." I said. "Babe, you wait here, I'll go get them." He said, almost in a whisper. "No! Joey I don't want to be alone...I'm scared." I told the truth. "Okay babe, come on." He said, turning his back to me and leaning down. I climbed on to his back and Held on for my life. We got matches, flashlights and everything in that category and took them to my bedroom. I climbed off Joe and laid in bed, waiting for him. He came and wrapped his arms around me. "Joey." I whispered in the silence. "Yes Taylor." I heard him chuckle. "I love you so much." I searched for his cheek, and managed to find it. "I love you too." I heard him say and I rolled on top of him. "You know your the best boyfriend, ever." I chuckled and placed my face against his. "Why is that?" He replied with a question. "You came here in the pouring rain." I whispered. "Are you glad I did?" I could feel him smirk. "Very..." I giggled, "I think it's time to take off these wet clothes..." I said as I pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
